conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20160321180703/@comment-4754943-20160406135017
Yeah, I hate those bosses too - the final boss of Vesperia is to beat two times, so try not to use too many items. After Alexei you have about a bit more than half of the game done. Flynn will not participate in the final battle but in one battle/dungeon. Yeah - the PS3 version has it's positive aspects I really like Flynn!! He's one of the best characters as he can cast powerfull spells from the rear AND has powerful sword skills like Yuri. Just like Kratos/Zelos in ToS or Richard in ToG. Btw I am so happy that Tales of Symphonia will be released in Germany as Animation (I watchedd the OVAs with english subs and Japanese voices via internet, but beeing able to watch it on DVD or BD is simply better quality. After Alexei you can try to do Ritas Sidequest für Meteorswarm. I've been to UK several times by now^^. Mostly London but I have also been to Edingburgh for a holiday. You're character from your 2nd playthrough looks simular to my third one xDD. I am now very curious about your drawings^^ I like drawing manga very much and often create own characters (OCs). For every Story or FanFiction I write, I draw the most important characters. So did I for my ToS FF "The human elf". Diffrent to most of my stories/FFs this one has a female character. She's an OC and only some of the actual game are appearing somtimes, but they don't have a major role there. Her name is Reia, she grew up in a small village and went to school in a town nearby. When the village got attacked by an unknwon group (the villagers blame the Halfelves - Halfelves are a minority and greatly discriminated, they're like scapegoats for everything). Reia was adopted by her family, and when she comes home from school, she just enters the village with the bad guys. Trying to save her parents and freinds, she accidently kills one of them, and shortly after the attackers kill her parents and many other people too. (Reia and the kids are trained in sword skills and other weapons, she can wield a sword or an axe) The villigers are furious with pain and rage and blame her beeing a Halfelf and having led the others with her. They scare her out of the village. After living four years in the nearby forest training hard every day, she hears again of an attack like the one causing her to be an outsider. She decides to go there in order to take revenge. There she learns, that the attackers here were only bandits, but still she defeats many of them. Here she gets to know a real Halfelf, who wants to get to takl to his mum, who is an elf. Reia decides to take him there - also learning, that she is an elf herself. (She grew up knowing she was adopted, but believing she was a human) In the elven village she gets to know her past (what happened to her real family, and that her parents have never come back from a jurney. The halfelf is rejected by his mum and decides to help Reia to find her parents and to get her revenge (at least learning who really attacked the village about four years ago) Thats the major context. She gets some fellows like in real Tales games. Also three elves of whom one is able to set aside his prejudice against halfelves and is willing to make the others understand. Unforutnatly I wrote it in German so I just can't sent it to you, but - that's what it is about. -- Akemi